Secretos navideños
by jacque-kari
Summary: [Para el intercambio navideño de Proyecto 1-8] Todo el mundo sabe que no puedes guardar un secreto dentro de un grupo de amigos, tarde o temprano todos acabarán enterándose y navidad, siendo la fiesta por excelencia que une a familiares y amigos, parece la ocasión para que ciertos secretos celosamente guardados salgan a la luz. Tres parejas, tres secretos, ¡descúbrelos!
1. Chapter 1

***Editado y corregido el 27 de enero. Perdón por los errores que seguramente todavía tiene***

¡Hola! :)

Costó, pero aquí estoy.

Este es mi regalo de navidad para _**ChemicalFairy **_por el intercambio navideño del Foro _**Proyecto 1-8, **_así que por supuesto, está dedicado especialmente a ella.

Sólo una pocas aclaraciones antes de empezar:

1.- Capítulo extenso de 42 páginas en word, por lo que decidí separarlo en dos partes, única y exclusivamente porque su lectura se puede hacer muy pesada.

2.-Al principio quise poner los "mails" de los digielegidos, que dicho sea de paso son inventados por mí, pero la página no me lo permitió, por lo que mantuve sólo la primera parte.

3.- Las parejas son: **TaichixMiyako, Takimi y Koukari.**

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**_Disclaimer:_**Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

_**~ Secretos navideños ~**_

—Capítulo único—

_Parte I_

**Para: **Koushiro, Sora, Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, Joe, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken

**De: **Meems

_Hi, guys _

_¿A qué no adivinan qué? ¡Estaré en Japón para estas navidades! Así que estuve pensando en celebrarlo al estilo digielegidos, ¿qué dicen? Ya saben de lo que hablo, juntarnos como antes, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y los extraño mucho, __saben que son mis chicos favoritos en el mundo. _

_Vamos, que no acepto un no como respuesta._

_Nos vemos en una semana._

_Kisses for everyone _

_~Mimi~_

Siete jóvenes japoneses despertaron aquella mañana del 18 de Diciembre con ese mensaje en sus bandejas de entrada. Algunos todavía dormían cuando el conocido sonido del computador o el celular los alejó del mundo de los sueños, otros ya estaban vestidos, algunos se duchaban y uno en particular caminaba a la universidad; era temprano, pero no estaba demás llegar un poco antes de clase para repasar sus apuntes. Sí, sé que saben de quién hablo.

¿Taichi Yagami? Seguro que se imaginan a que grupo pertenece. Una pista, no es ninguno de los anteriores.

—¡Hermano, llegaremos tarde a clase! —gritó Hikari desde el otro lado de la puerta; llevaba un buen rato golpeando, pero su hermano no parecía darse por enterado.

Acabó por entrar, no era la primera vez que irrumpía en la privacidad del castaño.

Ropa desperdigada por el suelo, la silla del computador volteada —vaya a saber uno porqué— y libros amontonados sobre el escritorio, fue lo primero que vio.

En cuanto al chico, dormía plácidamente con la boca abierta y la cobija enredada en el cuerpo, un leve ronquido llenaba la habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír por la imagen, desde pequeño había dormido así y a sus casi dieciocho años no parecía probable que cambiara, siempre convertía las frazadas en un lío.

—Hermano —susurró moviéndolo ligeramente del brazo. Un sonido ininteligible fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta—. Muy bien, tuve paciencia, pero no funcionó. Que conste que tú lo has pedido —se explicó, como si el chico pudiera oírla, por mucho que pareciera sumergido en su séptimo sueño.

Despacio, como si realmente pudiera despertar, se dirigió a su mesa de noche y cogió el despertador, le puso lo hora actual más un minuto y lo acomodó junto a su oreja. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Se apoyó justo en el marco de la puerta y se miró ociosamente las uñas.

_Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…_

El sonido del despertador fue totalmente opacado por el grito que soltó Taichi al caer de la cama de un salto.

Hikari intentó evitarlo, pero como siempre, acabó doblada por la mitad producto de las carcajadas que amenazaban con cortarle la respiración.

A los pocos segundos el castaño emergió de abajo de la cama con la sábana cubriendo su cabeza como un manto de religiosa y una cara de confusión. La cobija totalmente enredada en sus pies.

Cuando finalmente comprendió lo que ocurría, la menor ya había conseguido detener la risa.

—Hikari —dijo con tono de reproche, mientras fruncía el ceño y se quitaba la sábana—. ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer eso? ¡Casi muero del susto!

—Ya te lo he dicho, hermanito. Cuando dejes de ser un holgazán —replicó sacándole la lengua.

—Pues eso no va suceder, así que va siendo tiempo de que te hagas a la idea y dejes de intentar matarme. Puedo morir uno de estos días y pesará en tu conciencia —dramatizó, mientras se levantaba desarmando el desorden de la frazada.

—No seas exagerado, que nadie se ha muerto por levantarse temprano un día, ya sabes, todo el mundo lo hace de lunes a viernes.

—Ajá —susurró distraídamente—, pero sabes bien que no me refiero a eso, podría haberme quedado sordo, de hecho creo que no te escucho muy bien —añadió, hurgando su oreja con un dedo para luego observar la materia que había sacado de ella.

—¡Yucks! Dejaré de hacerlo si prometes que no volverás a hacer eso. En todo caso, antes de que te vistas, tengo algo que te alegrará.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué es? —preguntó mientras se paseaba por la habitación buscando su uniforme.

—Como estabas durmiendo aún no lo sabes, pero Mimi escribió. Viene a pasar la navidad con nosotros. —le contó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, así que la princesa vendrá a Tokyo. No nos juntamos desde que salvamos el mundo por segunda vez.

—Lo sé. Y está vez será una navidad real. Nada de perseguir digimon, sólo una noche para nosotros. ¿Verdad qué suena genial?

—Ya lo creo que sí. Ahora es tiempo de que me vista, antes de que…

—¡Chicos, el desayuno está servido y su padre ya se fue al trabajo, así que tendrán que caminar para ir a la escuela! —la voz de su madre les llegó fuerte y clara desde la cocina.

Ambos se miraron horrorizados. ¿Caminar? Tendrían que correr si querían llegar a tiempo. Las manillas de reloj estaban peligrosamente cerca de las ocho.

—¡Esto es tu culpa!, anda, vete ya a la ducha. Yo te busco el uniforme —ordenó al tiempo que lo empujaba fuera de la habitación, pero aún así Tai volvió a asomar la cabeza y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Gracias, hermanita!

Así comenzaba una mañana totalmente normal en el departamento de los Yagami.

* * *

Yamato estaba sentado en el comedor, tecleando rápidamente en su computadora cuando Takeru salió del baño ya vestido y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—Buenos días, hermano. ¿Qué haces conectado tan temprano? —preguntó desde el marco de la puerta.

—Sólo arreglo algunas cosas —replicó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, tan críptico como siempre.

—¿Y eso?, ¿acaso estás respondiendo los mails de tus enamoradas? —sugirió burlón—. Las… ¿cómo es que se hacen llamar?, _¿las lobitas de Yamato?_

—Muy gracioso, enano. Yo que tú me apresuraría a desayunar si no quieres estar con el estómago vacío hasta el primer descanso, tienes cinco minutos.

—Pero qué sensible —replicó entornando los ojos—. ¿Entonces entraste al club de computación? No me digas que se te pegó de Izzy.

—Si no dejas de fastidiar no volveré a dejar que te quedes a dormir aquí, así que come. Todavía queda café y puedes prepararte unas tostadas o algo.

—Vaya. Extraño los tiempos en que me hacías el desayuno —comentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina y hacía lo que su hermano le había ordenado.

Acababa de coger la cafetera y un tazón cuando Yamato volvió a hablarle.

—Por cierto, ¿has revisado ya tu mail?

—¿Mi mail?, pues no. ¿Algo interesante?

—La princesa de Nueva York está de vuelta, dice que viene a pasar las navidades acá —informó sin más preámbulos. Taichi y él habían apodado a Mimi así desde que dejó Tokyo.

El menor soltó la cafetera, causando un estruendo cuando ésta cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El tazón se balanceaba peligrosamente en su otra mano.

—¿Qué demonios? —saltó Yamato, girándose finalmente hacia su hermano y viéndolo estupefacto junto a la cocinilla—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Takeru, que todavía no salía de la impresión, tan sólo atinó a pestañear repetidamente antes de recuperar el habla.

—Yo… —musitó—. Sólo se me resbaló, lo siento. Compraré una nueva —dijo al tiempo que se agachaba, en parte para recoger el desastre, en parte para escapar del escrutinio de su hermano.

Yamato bufó, levantándose de silla y yendo hacia él.

—Deja ahí. Yo lo recojo, tú ve a cambiarte de camisa o llegaremos tarde —zanjó—. Puedes tomar una mía.

T.k., sabiendo que no tenía sentido rebatirle, y sin tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo, salió disparado de la cocina rumbo a la habitación.

Matt lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y luego fue por la escoba y la pala para recoger los trozos de vidrio desperdigados por el suelo. Algo no andaba bien. Sabía que cualquiera podía dejar caer algo accidentalmente, pero lo extraño es que T.k. lo había hecho justo cuando le anunció el inminente regreso de Mimi. Lo sabía, porque en sus oídos el estruendo había sido casi simultáneo a sus palabras.

Takeru no era del tipo distraído y simplemente parecía demasiado nervioso cuando se disculpó y quiso limpiar, incluso salió casi corriendo cuando le dijo que fuese a cambiarse en lugar de rebatirle como siempre hacía, diciéndole cosas como que ya no era un niño y que él también podía ocuparse de la limpieza. No, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Podía ser intuición de hermano o como lo llamaran, pero conocía lo suficiente al menor como para saber que algo en la inesperada noticia lo había puesto inquieto. La pregunta era _qué._

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando finalmente Takeru llegó a su salón, habiéndose separado a mitad de camino de su hermano, ya que la preparatoria se encontraba en la otra dirección, se encontró a Miyako en el puesto de Hikari y a Daisuke en el que estaba frente al de la castaña, sentado al revés, con los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa, ya un poco mejor después de la noticia matutina.

—¡Bah! Yo no creo que sea para tanto. No es como si no hubiera venido antes —decía Davis justo en ese momento.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó sentándose junto al castaño.

—¡Takeru! —saludó Hikari, sonriente—. Ya te habías tardado.

—Sí, es que tuve un incidente con una cafetera, nada importante, ya os lo cuento después. ¿De qué hablaban entonces?

—¿Cómo?, ¿no lo sabes? —preguntó Yolei—. Vine a comentarle a Hikari sobre la visita de Mimi, pero el baka de Daisuke dice que estamos exagerando.

—Ah —contestó distraídamente—. Así que era sobre eso —murmuró.

—Lo sé, ¿puedes creer que Miyako haya llegado haciendo un escándalo al respecto? Ni que fuera una celebridad del fútbol —comentó Daisuke, interpretando la desgana de T.k. como señal de que estaba de su lado.

Sólo Hikari pareció encontrar extraña la actitud de su mejor amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó directamente.

Takeru, sintiéndose vulnerable bajo la mirada de la portadora de la luz, asintió en silencio tratando de formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, sólo tengo sueño. No dormí muy bien anoche.

La castaña pareció dispuesta a decir algo, probablemente rebatirle o regañarlo por no estar durmiendo bien, pero justo en ese momento el sonido de la campana resonó por toda la secundaria, salvando a Takeru de tener que dar más explicaciones

—¡Oh, rayos! —gritó Yolei—. Se me hizo tarde, tendré que correr para llegar a tiempo. Hasta luego, chicos. Nos vemos a la salida, Kari —se despidió rápidamente antes de abandonar a toda prisa el aula, rumbo a su propio salón que estaba en la otra ala de la escuela.

—Adiós —Hikari fue la única que se despidió mientras Davis se levantaba y se iba hacia su lugar refunfuñando, el maestro no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

Cuando la campana indicó el término de la jornada, una horda de estudiantes se acumuló en la entrada, dificultando considerablemente la salida. Nada de que extrañarse de cualquier manera, pues era algo que sucedía todos los días.

Hikari acababa de atravesar el salón cuando la voz de Miyako la llamó desde el final del pasillo, así que se detuvo y se volteó en su dirección.

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Pensé que ya te habías ido —le dijo cuando hubo llegado a su lado.

—Iba ir a tu salón ahora mismo. Lo lamento, pero no podré caminar contigo de vuelta a casa.

—Oh, ¿por qué no?

—Yo…voy a…

—¡Ohh!, claro, qué tonta… —dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma abierta, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya que la zona había quedado roja con el impacto—, vas a verte con…

—¡Shhh! —la mandó a callar Hikari, cogiéndola del brazo—. No lo digas.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que se me olvida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas mantenerlo en secreto? Sabes que debes decírselo a tu hermano, mientras más tiempo pase peor será.

—Lo sé —musitó, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior—. Sólo estamos esperando un buen momento.

—Está bien. Sabes que te apoyo.

—¡Agirato!, prometo que mañana te recompensaré, ¿vale?

—Sólo ve —comentó divertida, dejando que la castaña se adelantara por el pasillo antes de seguir el mismo rumbo.

Se dirigió a la salida con parsimonia, algo atípico en ella, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para estar sola con sus pensamientos —esos que se esmeraban en recordarle todo el tiempo que Hikari no era la única con un secreto—, ya que acababa de atravesar el umbral de la secundaria cuando una voz conocida la llamó.

—¡Hey, Miyako-chan!

Lo reconoció incluso antes de mirarlo, sin embargo, esperaba que sus oídos le estuvieran jugando una broma, porque ella no era buena encubriendo a la gente, todo el mundo sabía que muchas veces pecaba de _bocona _y no quería dejar en evidencia a Hikari. Incluso si era un poco más honesta, sabía que tenía doble motivo para ponerse nerviosa, no todo se trataba de la castaña.

Alzó la mirada hacia la izquierda y vio al chico caminar en su dirección.

—Ta-Taichi-senpai —saludó, haciendo una leve reverencia mientras éste llegaba a su lado—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —era una pregunta tonta, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo.

El castaño, tan distraído como siempre —o eso decían—, no pareció darse cuenta de la actitud titubeante de la chica.

—Vine a buscar a Kari, porque salí un poco antes de clase, pero me entretuve hablando con los chicos —no era necesario explicar que con "chicos" se refería a Matt y Sora—, creo que llego tarde, ¿verdad? —preguntó rascándose la nuca.

—Ehh, sí… ella acaba de irse en realidad, mencionó algo de Koushiro.

"Fabuloso, Yolei, ¿es qué no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada?"

—¿Koushiro? —inquirió Taichi con una expresión que podría haberse definido como suspicaz si no se tratara de él, pues más bien intentaba reflejar curiosidad —de la sana, vale aclarar—, no de esa detectivesca de quien sospecha algo.

—Sí. Creo que tuvo un problema con su computadora.

—¿Otra vez?

—Ajá —respondió mordiéndose la lengua queriendo huir cuánto antes de ahí para no acabar de arruinarlo todo.

—Vaya, parece que es tiempo de que la cambie —comentó como si nada—. Si se fue no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya estoy aquí, ¿te acompaño a tu casa? —ofreció con amabilidad.

Miyako hizo todo lo posible para que los colores no se le subieran al rostro.

—Cla-claro. Eso estaría bien —contestó en un susurro.

"No seas tonta. Es el hermano de tu mejor amiga, sólo está siendo amable".

Lo cierto es que en el último tiempo se habían hecho más cercanos. Todo empezó precisamente hace algunas semanas atrás cuando el castaño fue a buscar a Hikari a la salida de clases, encontrándose sólo con la peli-morada porque su hermana había ido a casa de Koushiro para que le arreglara la computadora. Aquella vez Miyako no tuvo que mentir. Esta vez se tranquilizaba diciéndose que una pequeña modificación de la verdad no era exactamente una mentira. ¿Existían las mentiras blancas? Mimi alguna vez le había dicho que sí. Y ella creía en Mimi.

A dos cuadras de la secundaria, un pelirrojo esperaba a Hikari a la sombra de un árbol. Sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero no conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle a su amigo lo que pasaba entre su hermanita y él.

—¿Crees que me golpee? —le preguntó una tarde a Joe, que era de los pocos que sabían el secreto.

—Sí, definitivamente lo hará —contestó el peliazul con seriedad—, pero no por eso pueden seguir ocultándoselo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo estamos esperando el momento correcto.

—No creo que exista un momento correcto para confesar algo como esto, Izzy —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con intención de confortarlo a pesar de que sus palabras sugirieran lo contrario.

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada y asintió.

—Lo haremos pronto.

—Bien —replicó dejando caer su mano y bebiendo un sorbo de su refresco, ambos estaban sentados en la banca de un parque—. Como consejo, creo que sería bueno que no llevases tus lentes cuando se lo digas.

El consejo era serio, pero aún así ambos acabaron riéndose después de un rato, tal vez porque necesitaban relajarse un poco, tal vez porque Koushiro no quería seguir culpándose ni lamentándose por algo que a esa altura ya era inevitable.

* * *

Navidad llegó antes de que ninguno de ellos tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta. Era 24 de Diciembre y todos estaban en el departamento de Tai y Kari alistando las cosas para cuando Mimi llegara. Sus padres habían viajado a ver a su abuela que no estaba muy bien de salud, y gracias a las súplicas de ambos hermanos, los habían dejado quedarse y celebrar la navidad con sus amigos.

Mientras Hikari, Sora y Miyako corrían de un lado a otro procurando que todo estuviera perfecto, los chicos descansaban en el sofá bebiendo algo que en algunos casos resultaba ser una cerveza y en otros tan sólo alguna bebida de fantasía. Taichi y Yamato no querían pervertir al pequeño Hida, _todavía, _lo que era una tontería porque esos dos siempre se metían en problemas y si Iori realmente pudiera ser pervertido por sus superiores ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

—¡Tai!, ¿puedes sacar el pavo del horno? —preguntó Hikari desde algún punto de la casa que su hermano no pudo identificar.

El castaño se levantó perezosamente de su lugar en el sillón y le contestó que sí, encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Se habían esforzado para hacer una navidad al más puro estilo de Nueva York, creyendo que Mimi extrañaría pasarla con sus padres y todas las luces de la ciudad que según decían muchos, _no duerme._

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando la chica llegó rebosante de alegría, abrazando a cada uno hasta estrangularlos y sin embargo, se detuvo frente a la mesa y se largó a llorar sin razón alguna.

—¡Mimi-san!, ¿estás bien?, ¿acaso hemos hecho algo mal? Hikari buscó la receta por internet y la preparamos nosotras mismas, sabe mejor de lo que se ve, en serio —explicó Yolei un tanto desesperada, pero la aludida agitó su cabeza, agitando de ese modo también sus rizos de un rosado antinatural y se secó las lágrimas.

—Está perfecto. Sólo… sólo me emocioné un poco, es todo. Gracias por hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¡entonces a cenar! —gritó Taichi que era el más ansioso por comer.

—Tú no cambias, hermano. Eres un comilón —se burló Hikari.

—Y a mucha honra, hermanita —replicó el castaño.

Todos escogieron un lugar en la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar entre conversaciones y risas que fueron expandiéndose de esquina a esquina.

Estaban teniendo una velada agradable hasta que Koushiro se atoró, comenzando a toser desesperadamente.

—¡Joe, has algo! —le gritó Mimi.

—¿Qué?, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?

—¡No lo sé! Tú eres el que estudia medicina.

—¡Estoy en primer año! —replicó el peliazul, claramente alterado y demasiado nervioso como para actuar.

—Déjenmelo a mí —intervino Miyako, posicionándose tras el chico y abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura hasta que el trozo de carne que se había quedado atorado en su garganta salió disparado por encima de la mesa, y cayó junto al árbol de navidad.

El pelirrojo, todavía morado, se dejó caer sobre la silla y bebió un poco de agua mientras todos le dirigían miradas sorprendidas a la peli-morada.

—Tengo muchos hermanos. Tuve que aprender a defenderme desde que era pequeña si quería sobrevivir —explicó ella, alzándose de hombros como si nada.

Poco a poco todos volvieron a sentarse y retomaron la cena sin problemas. Sólo Hikari seguía dedicándole cautelosas miradas a Koushiro que en realidad escondían algo de culpa, pues el chico se había atorado cuando ella intentó tomar su mano por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando acabaron, levantaron los platos entre todos y se dispusieron a esperar la medianoche para abrir sus regalos. Los digimon ya se habían quedado dormidos en el baño donde habían armado su propia fiesta navideña. Serpentinas y guirnaldas adornaban el sanitario.

—No se puede pasar al baño así —reclamó Yamato cerrando la puerta tras él—. ¿Quién fue el que dejó que bebieran ginebra? —preguntó alzando dos botellas vacías ante los ojos de todos.

Taichi se escurrió hacia la cocina tratando de no ser notado, pero más de una mirada de reproche lo siguió hasta que atravesó el marco de la puerta.

—¡Hermano!

—¿Qué? —se defendió Yagami sin asomarse—. Se merecían una noche de diversión como nosotros.

Todos negaron con la cabeza sin saber qué más decir ante eso. No tenía sentido regañarlo como a un niño pequeño, pues considerando su edad eso ya no había funcionado.

—Chicos, no hemos tomado fotografías, iré por mi cámara —anunció Hikari media hora más tarde.

Takeru, sentando a su lado, saltó inmediatamente impidiendo que la chica se levantara.

—Yo voy —explicó torpemente, y aunque Yamato y Hikari le dedicaron miradas desconfiadas se dio la vuelta antes de que tuviesen tiempo de decir algo.

Mimi había ido al baño hace rato y todavía no regresaba, pero al parecer ninguno se había percatado de ello. ¿Acaso era el único que había notado que la chica se comportaba extraño? Bastaba con ver la forma en que se largó a llorar en cuanto vio la mesa dispuesta. Sabía que era sensible y hasta cierto punto podía tragarse la excusa de que sólo lloraba por la emoción, sin embargo, algo le decía que no les estaba diciendo todo.

Fue primero a la habitación de Hikari para tomar la cámara antes de ir a buscar a la chica, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta la encontró allí mismo, de espaldas a él, sentada sobre la cama. Al parecer no lo había oído entrar a pesar del descuido con el que abrió la puerta.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó por más obvio que fuese que se trataba de ella.

La chica se sobresaltó y lo miró por sobre el hombro con los ojos muy abiertos, como quien acaba de ser sorprendido cometiendo un delito o algo por el estilo. _Sus ojos estaban rojos. _Y si no se equivocada era un pañuelo desechable lo que apretaba en su mano derecha, tal vez en un vano intento de que él no lo notara.

—¿Estás bien?, creí que estabas en el baño —le dijo con naturalidad, como si realmente no sospechara nada.

—Yo… —replicó enseguida, levantándose de la cama—. Estoy bien, sólo vine a hablar con mis padres. Me pidieron que los llamara en cuanto llegara y lo había olvidado por completo.

Takeru se cruzó de brazos y se recostó de lado en el marco de la puerta.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Mimi frunció el ceño.

—Creo que no entiendo tu actitud.

Él apartó la mirada y bufó por lo bajo, ¿lo estaba tomando por estúpido?

—Escucha —dijo intentando calmarse y que no se le notara lo fastidiado que se sentía—, ¿recuerdas el año pasado…cuando estuve un mes en Nueva York?

—Si estás intentando decir que…—replicó a la defensiva, pero el rubio la interrumpió antes de que tuviera tiempo de acabar la frase.

—No. No hablo de eso, después de todo, eso es tema del pasado, ¿no? —preguntó con tono amargo aunque en el fondo esperase oír lo contrario, que ella dijera que no lo había olvidado así como no lo había hecho él, pero eso no sucedió; se tragó la decepción para continuar—. Simplemente es insultante que creas que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo puedes engañarme. Dormía en la habitación de al lado, desayunábamos, almorzábamos y cenábamos juntos… aprendí a leer cada pequeña expresión en tu cara —terminó mordaz.

Para Mimi no pasó desapercibida la nota de reproche en su voz. Estaba ahí, en el fondo, por más que quisiera ocultarlo. Si realmente quería esconderlo, estaba haciendo un mal trabajo.

—¿Y qué puedes leer ahora mismo? —preguntó suavemente, luciendo horriblemente vulnerable a los ojos de Takeru.

—Que estás mintiendo. Algo te pasa y no quieres decirlo.

—¿Y si es así qué? —preguntó con un tono que pretendía ser desafiante, pero que volvía a sonar vulnerable.

—Somos tus amigos. Simplemente… ¿vienes a pasar la navidad con nosotros, traes regalos y finges que todo está bien? —la ironía tiñendo cada palabra—. No tiene sentido. Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea y te apoyaremos, porque para eso están los amigos.

—Lo sé —suspiró dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, de espaldas a él—. Lo sé —repitió un poco más fuerte—. Pero tal vez no estoy lista para hacerlo.

Takeru se pasó dos dedos por el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los sollozos de la chica clavarse en su pecho como puñaladas. Sólo _tal vez_ había sido demasiado duro. ¿Por qué estaba comportándose así?, ¿porque no le quería?, ¿porque después de pasar un maravilloso mes juntos ella había sido capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y él no? Supo en su interior que ese era precisamente el motivo y que no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Antes de que todo eso pasara eran amigos y aún podían seguir siéndolo.

Cruzó silenciosamente la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento —susurró.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero tampoco era como si pudiera culparla.

—Fui grosero y no está bien. Me descargué contigo por algo que no es tu culpa, sólo mía.

—Takeru, sobre lo que pasó en Nueva York…—dijo levantando con cautela la mirada hacia él.

—Lo que pasó en Nueva York, se queda en Nueva York, ¿no? —preguntó con ligereza, esta vez sin reproche en su voz. Finalmente lo decía en serio, queriendo liberarse de toda la frustración que había experimentado durante ese año, y Mimi así lo entendió.

—De acuerdo —murmuró.

Estuvieron algunos segundos en silencio, un silencio cómodo que los hizo conscientes de la presencia y cercanía del otro.

—Una de las razones por las que vine a pasar la navidad en Japón fue porque esperaba olvidarme de las tradiciones de Nueva York, quería volver a sentirme en casa, así que… —se detuvo como si le costara mucho seguir hablando, pero finalmente lo hizo—. Cuando vi el pavo…

—Te acordaste de la navidad en Nueva York —concluyó Takeru—. Justamente lo que intentabas evitar —aclaró, girando la mirada en su dirección.

Mimi lo miró de vuelta y asintió en silencio con los labios apretados.

—No puedes culparnos, no sabíamos eso y además, la navidad ha dejado de ser especial en Japón. Cada año se vuelve un poco más comercial.

—Lo sé, ya era así desde que yo me fui, pero cuando éramos niños… la navidad tenía un sentido diferente, incluso aunque era material… me gustaría volver a sentir la misma ilusión que sentía cuando era una niña y creía en Papa Noel —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, puedes hacerlo —susurró Takeru como si fuera un secreto que sólo deseara compartir con ella y temiese que las paredes lo escucharan.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con tono divertido —. No somos unos niños y…

—Tengo una idea. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Mimi lo observó con curiosidad.

* * *

Cuando tiempo después, Hikari subió a su habitación preguntándose qué podía hacer que Takeru estuviera tardando tanto, la encontró vacía. El computador estaba encendido y había una nota pegada sobre la pantalla. La despegó con cuidado y leyó el escueto mensaje que contenía:

Volveremos pronto. Mimi y Takeru

—Vaya Teeks, ¿acaso tiene que ver con el motivo por el cual has estado actuando raro? —preguntó a la nada con una sonrisa.

Después se guardó la nota en su bolsillo, cogió la cámara del escritorio y bajó a reunirse con los demás.

No fue fácil explicar que sus amigos habían ido a solucionar un "asunto", precisamente porque no tenía idea sobre qué podía ser tan importante para que se fugasen a una escasa hora de la navidad, pero finalmente consiguió que todos lo aceptaran.

Se habían sentado alrededor del árbol esperando que fuese la hora, pero a ella ya se le había ocurrido una idea para llenar ese espacio de tiempo.

—Chicos, ¿qué tal si jugamos algo?

—¡Sí, eso! juguemos algo —la apoyó Daisuke.

Nadie supo si fue simplemente por lucirse ante Kari o por mero aburrimiento. Probablemente resultó ser una mezcla de ambos.

—¿Qué idea tienes, Kari? —le preguntó Sora, sentada al frente de la castaña, junto a Tai.

—Estaba pensando que ya que estamos todos reunidos podríamos hacernos un regalo especial antes de abrir los obsequios. Cada uno podría compartir un secreto con los demás, ¿qué les parece?

Un largo silencio se produjo luego de su propuesta. Algunos como Iori, Ken y Yamato parecieron más incómodos ante la idea. Otros como Tai y Sora intercambiaron miradas de conformidad. Otros simplemente parecieron indiferentes.

Hikari miró a Koushiro esperando su consentimiento y éste asintió inclinando levemente la cabeza, tan leve que nadie más lo noto.

—A mí me suena fantástico —fue Tai quien rompió el silencio.

—Y a mí —secundó Sora.

—Es cierto, será divertido —comentó Davis.

—¿Y los demás qué dicen? —preguntó Kari.

—Supongo que está bien —fue la escueta respuesta de Yamato.

—Pues…si todos quieren, no tiene sentido que me niegue —comentó Joe, rascándose el cuello nerviosamente.

—Acepto —se limitó a contestar Ken.

—Y yo —dijo Izzy.

—Yo también —concluyó Iori.

—Entonces iré por lápiz y papel, voy a escribir los números del uno al diez y cada uno sacará un papel que les indicará en qué lugar tendrán que revelar su secreto.

Fue hasta la cocina y sacó los materiales del segundo cajón del mueble, disponiéndose a escribir sobre éste. Lo que había dicho era cierto, salvo por dos detalles.

Escribió diez papeles, eso sí, pero dos de ellos tenían el número nueve. Uno sería para Izzy y el otro para ella, porque ese era un secreto que compartían, debían decirlo juntos.

Lo segundo… tenía que encontrar una manera de que ellos sacaran esos papeles sin que nadie sospechara que estaba arreglado.

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿este es tu departamento? Creo que nunca había entrado —comentó Mimi siguiendo a Takeru a través de la habitación hasta la cocina.

Habían ido al digimundo para poder transportarse desde allí a la residencia Takaishi. Su madre no estaría, así que tenían el camino libre.

—Así es —fue todo lo que contestó mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de un viejo mueble junto a la cocinilla.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Ya lo verás… —replicó sin abandonar su tarea.

Mimi se limitó a observar a su alrededor. Parecía un lugar muy confortable a diferencia del departamento de Yamato donde sólo había estado una vez. Seguramente era porque el mayor vivía con su padre y los hombres son muy despreocupados, no había ni un solo adorno o planta, nada que lo hiciera lucir un poco más vivo. En cambio T.k. vivía con su madre y aunque la señora Takaishi no parecía la clásica mamá de película americana y pasaba más tiempo trabajando que siendo dueña de casa, era una mujer al fin y al cabo. Se notaba en los colores de las paredes y la elección de los muebles.

"Bonito" —terminó por definir en su mente.

—Listo —Takeru la sobresaltó—. Pensé que ya que no somos unos niños y no podemos escribirle una carta a Papa Noel, podemos pedir deseos por navidad al Dios de la navidad o quién sea.

Mimi se rió por su extraña ocurrencia.

—¿El Dios de la navidad? No creo que exista tal cosa.

—Bueno, podemos pretender que sí, ¿no? Todo se trata de creer. Será como en Omisoka con algunas modificaciones.

—¿Cómo en Omisoka? —preguntó parpadeando confusa—, pero no es nochevieja.

—¿Puedes dejar de destacar lo obvio? —replicó rodando los ojos, divertido.

—¿Y de dónde piensas sacar los globos? Porque sólo los venden para esa época.

—Dije que habría algunas modificaciones —explicó lentamente, como quien le habla a un niño pequeño—. Tengo unos globos que quedaron de mi cumpleaños que podrían servir.

Mimi pareció un poco más convencida que antes.

—Tomaremos papel y lápiz, escribiremos nuestros deseos navideños y los pondremos adentro antes de inflarlos y dejar que se vayan, ¿qué te parece?

Entre un pestañear y el otro, finalmente pareció comprenderlo todo. Ella había dicho que quería hacer algo Japonés y él simplemente intentaba complacerla. No podía decir que no le agradaba, era egocéntrica por naturaleza y no le apenaba reconocerlo. Ser egocéntrico no tiene que porqué ser malo. Sonrió.

—Suena divertido. ¿Tienes globos rosados?

Ella y sus manías de hacerlo todo con su propio estilo.

Takeru entreabrió los labios, confundido por un segundo.

—Lo siento, sólo amarillos —comentó apenado.

Podía ser caprichosa, pero no iba ser una malagradecida.

—Amarillos están perfectos —dijo precipitadamente, tomando las manos de Takeru entre las suyas, olvidándose por un segundo del _recato _Japonés. Nunca había sido muy recatada de todos modos.

Takeru bajó la mirada y la fijó sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando la levantó hacia la chica, Mimi parecía extrañamente avergonzada, sus mejillas teñidas de un delicado rosa.

—Lo lamento —susurró soltándose bruscamente.

—No tienes que disculparte —le aclaró T.k. sintiendo como sus mejillas también se coloreaban. Se encaminó hacia la puerta para ocultarlo—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Salieron del departamento y abandonaron el edifico uno al lado del otro. Caminaron en silencio acompañados únicamente por el susurro de la noche. Luces tintineando por doquier. Risas y conversaciones animadas que se escuchaban a medias detrás de las puertas cerradas de los hogares. Una suave brisa colándose bajo sus ropas.

Takeru no tardó en notar que Mimi se refregaba las manos cada pocos segundos y se abrazaba a sí misma intentando protegerse del frío. Había comenzado a nevar hace pocas horas y ellos no tuvieron la precaución de abrigarse antes de salir. Por suerte él llevaba una chaqueta.

Mimi se sobresaltó con el peso de la chaqueta del chico sobre sus hombros. Lo miró sorprendida.

—No tienes que…

—Claro que sí. No sería un caballero si dejara que pasaras frío pudiendo evitarlo —replicó decidido—. Además, esta fue mi idea.

—P-Pues, gracias —susurró cogiendo los extremos de la chaqueta para juntarlos sobre su pecho.

Caminaron hasta un parque que quedaba a pocas cuadras y se sentaron sobre una banca, procurando limpiar la nieve amontonada para no mojarse.

—Uno para ti y uno para mí —dijo Takeru extendiéndole un papel y un lápiz.

Ambos se dedicaron a escribir en silencio durante algunos minutos.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Joe! Es tu turno —lo apremió Taichi—. No seas aburrido.

Sora le dio un disimulado codazo al castaño antes de hablar.

—Anímate superior Joe —le sonrió alentadoramente—. Todos hemos contado un secreto, somos amigos, no es tan terrible.

Hasta ese momento Taichi había contado sobre cómo le robó dinero una vez a su padre para comprarse un videojuego; Sora confesó haberse escapado de casa una noche después de discutir con su madre causando que se preocupara mucho por ella; Yamato contó a regañadientes de la vez en que aceptó concertar una cita con una chica para obtener entradas a un concierto de su banda favorita —algo que no volvería a hacer, pero de lo cual Tai difícilmente lo dejaría olvidarse—. Por su parte, Ken admitió haberse emborrachado una vez con unos compañeros de clase y Davis, ya un poco borracho, no lo pensó dos veces antes de soltar imprudentemente que en una ocasión se probó el _sujetador_ de su hermana Jun sólo por saber cómo se sentía, avergonzándose frente a sus amigos y especialmente ante Kari.

Finalmente Iori, justo antes de Joe, reconoció apenado que mojó la cama hasta los siete años. Ya sólo restaban tres.

—Bien, bien… —bufó Joe alzando ambas manos como si se diese por vencido—. Yo… —se mordió los labios hasta dejarlos blancos por completo y acto seguido botó todo el aire que aparentemente estuvo conteniendo hasta ese momento—. Hice trampa en un examen.

—¿Bromeas? —Taichi y Yamato se inclinaron hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras los demás le observaban sorprendidos.

Joe negó con la cabeza frunciendo los labios y apartando la mirada apenado.

Sora le hizo una seña a sus amigos, advirtiéndoles que no lo molestaran.

—¿Superior Joe? —preguntó con cautela.

—Fue el año pasado, en el último examen de preparatoria —soltó las palabras en medio de un suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, estuvo así varios segundos sin pestañear; sus hombros totalmente erguidos, las piernas cruzadas y los brazos descansando sobre ellas intentando parecer relajados sin conseguirlo, sus dedos en las rodillas emulaban las garras de un gato enterrándose en éstas—. Estaba muy ansioso por entrar a la universidad y sabía que un diez o un nueve harían la diferencia, necesitaba mantener mi promedio o todo el esfuerzo de los últimos años no habría valido de nada.

»No confiaba en mi capacidad para hacerlo, así que creí que un pequeño atajo no estaría mal por una vez. Era por una buena causa, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Cada noche me duermo pensando en que puedo haberle quitado el puesto a un chico honesto que tal vez se merecía una plaza en medicina más que yo.«

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras se prolongó por mucho tiempo aunque ninguno estuviera particularmente interesado en llevar la cuenta. Se miraron unos a otros, incómodos y sin saber qué decir. Joe seguía mirado algún punto inexacto detrás de la ventana, algo en su expresión sugería que se sentía demasiado avergonzado para enfrentar los ojos de sus amigos. Todos sabían que no intentaba excusarse con ellos, sino consigo mismo.

—Eso es una tontería —replicó Yamato, rompiendo el silencio abruptamente.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, algunas llenas de reproche como la de Sora, otras más bien sorprendidas como la de Tai. Entre los dos, el rubio no era el que generalmente "metía la pata", el castaño creía tener ese puesto más que asegurado.

La expresión que Joe le dedicó, en cambio, fue indescifrable para la mayoría, pero el rubio no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto por el cuestionamiento que dilucidaba en los ojos de sus amigos.

—Tú te merecías ingresar a esa universidad, más que ninguno de tus compañeros te lo merecías, Joe, y no quiero oírte decir lo contrario —replicó toscamente, no era la clase de consuelo que tal vez le habría ofrecido Sora o Mimi, él simplemente estaba constatando una verdad irrefutable—. No lo estaría diciendo si no lo creyera de verdad. Con o sin trampa habrías quedado de todos modos.

—Es verdad Joe-senpai —la voz de Iori se alzó sólo ligeramente sobre el silencio—. Desde que lo conozco lo he visto esforzarse por sus estudios. Es la persona más inteligente que he conocido y no tengo duda de que será un gran médico.

—De verdad lo aprecio chicos, pero…

—Pero nada —zanjó Tai—. Sabes que Yamato tiene razón y que todos estamos de acuerdo con él. Haber hecho trampa una vez no te convierte en un criminal ni nada por el estilo, sólo te sentías un poco desesperado, no puedes culparte por eso.

—Lo que Tai y Matt quieren decir —secundó Sora, pronunciando sus palabras con suavidad, con aquel tono de una madre que interpreta a sus hijos, la clase de niños tan desmedidamente sinceros que no tienen la capacidad de anticipar las consecuencias de su honestidad —. Es que ninguno duda que hayas ganado tu lugar justamente. Haber copiado una vez no convierte en mentira lo que siempre has sido, un gran estudiante, el mejor de todos. Todos cometemos errores, pero somos tus amigos y no vamos a juzgarte por ello. La idea de la amistad es que al compartir nuestros secretos y miedos la carga se haga más liviana.

—Sólo quiero agregar que tal vez Yama y yo te molestemos un poco con esto en un futuro no muy lejano, pero eso no quiere decir que lo que dijo Sora no sea verdad, porque sí que es verdad, cada una de sus palabras —añadió Tai, su sonrisa mitad burlona-mitad alentadora bailando en sus labios.

—Gracias, chicos —musitó Joe.

—Bueno —la voz de Hikari se deslizó por el aire rompiendo con cuidado el bonito momento que acababan de vivir—. Creo que Koushiro-san y yo somos los últimos —dijo sujetando entre dos dedos el pequeño papel en el cual podía verse claramente el número nueve.

Koushiro se levantó, y rodeando a sus amigos llegó al lado de la chica, exponiendo un papel idéntico al que ella sostenía, intentando ocultar en vano el temblor de sus manos.

—¿Los dos tienen el nueve? ¡Esto estaba arreglado! —reclamó Daisuke.

Ken lo mandó a callar con un golpe en las costillas.

—Silencio, Davis. No es momento para eso.

El castaño menor pareció dispuesto a replicar, pero la voz de Sora se adelantó.

—Seguro debe haber un buen motivo para esto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, de hecho lo hay —contestó Hikari, levantándose para estar a la altura del pelirrojo, o todo a la altura que podía estar dado que el chico le sacaba unos pocos centímetros —. El motivo por el que Koushiro-san y yo tenemos el mismo número es porque el secreto que vamos a contaros es de ambos, nos implica a ambos.

El ceño de Taichi se frunció perceptiblemente haciendo que Sora y Yamato —cada uno a un lado distinto de él— se tensaran. Tenían un mal presentimiento.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó verdaderamente perdido—. No entiendo de qué va todo esto.

—Lo entenderás, hermano —sonrió Hikari.

Yamato, acostumbrado al optimismo pacífico de Hikari, pacífico al compararlo con el de Mimi que era más efusiva, notó que sus labios titubeaban al formar una media luna. Se puso de pie y los demás lo fueron imitando sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Bueno… nosotros… queríamos que todos estuvieran aquí cuando dijéramos esto, pero se hace tarde y no sabemos donde están Takeru y Mimi, así que… diez de doce no parece un mal número —comentó nerviosa.

La mano de Koushiro se balanceaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya y en ocasiones llegaba a rozarla, un roce tan rápido que ninguno de los dieciséis ojos que tenían encima alcanzó a captar.

—El asunto es que, Koushiro-san y yo… desde algunos meses nosotros…

—¿Ustedes qué, Hikari? —preguntó Taichi, apremiante.

La aludida miró al pelirrojo y ambos asintieron en silencio como si pudiesen comunicarse únicamente con la mirada.

—Hemos estado saliendo —soltaron a la vez.

El silencio que se sucedió a eso fue aún más profundo y espeso que el que siguió a la confesión de Joe.

Taichi se quedó quieto, tan quieto que por un segundo Hikari temió que hubiese dejado de respirar. Quiso acercarse y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero algo le impedía moverse, tenía los músculos agarrotados.

Más segundos de los que cualquiera hubiera podido contar sin aburrirse transcurrieron antes de que el castaño —la principal preocupación de todos— mostrara la primera señal de reacción, sus manos convirtiéndose en dos puños tan firmemente apretados que se le blanquearon los nudillos.

—¿Qué han dicho? Esto tiene que ser una broma… es eso, ¿verdad? Una broma de navidad —no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía a pesar de la firmeza con la que pronunció cada palabra, y es que de pronto todas las extrañas desapariciones de Hikari en el último tiempo tuvieron sentido, así como también los constantes desperfectos de su computadora.

—Hermano, sé que suena extraño y que…

—Silencio, Hikari —replicó sin mirarla—. No es de ti de quien espero una respuesta.

La manzana de adán de Koushiro perfectamente distinguible en su delgado cuello, bajó cuando él tragó saliva con demasiada fuerza.

—Tai, yo…

Pero ninguno de ellos llegó a saber lo que el pelirrojo quiso decir, porque antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Taichi —tomando el titubeo de ambos como una confirmación— se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el ojo que lo desestabilizó.

Koushiro tropezó y cayó sobre el árbol de navidad. Todos se sobresaltaron, pero fue Yamato el único capaz de reaccionar, sujetando a su mejor amigo justo antes de que se lanzara contra él nuevamente.

—¡Déjame, Matt!, ¡voy a partirle la cara y entonces se la reconstruiré para partírsela de nuevo! —gritó agitándose entre los brazos del rubio.

Matt lo sobrepasaba sólo por pocos centímetros, pero en cosa de fuerza estaban bastante igualados, así que estaba teniendo dificultades para retenerlo. Los demás sólo atinaban a mirar —algunos más asombrados que otros— la inusitada escena.

Tai siguió revolviéndose entre los brazos de su amigo gritando improperios mientras los últimos adornos en caer del árbol tintineaban en el suelo, cuando las luces del departamento comenzaron a pestañear hasta apagarse definitivamente.

Eso pareció calmar por fin al castaño, mientras Joe se acercaba a Izzy para ayudarlo a levantarse junto a Hikari.

Las luces del variopinto arbolito fueron las últimas en extinguirse, sumiendo al grupo en una profunda oscuridad que apenas les permitía distinguir donde estaban los otros por el brillo de sus ojos.

* * *

—¿Lista? —preguntó Takeru, diez minutos después, cerrando el lápiz que había estado usando y mirando interrogante a Mimi.

—No, espera. Sólo un minuto más —contestó ésta, sin levantar la vista del papel.

El chico intentó mirar por sobre su hombro, pero ella puso una mano encima para ocultarle lo que estaba escribiendo y dirigiéndole una dura mirada al más puro estilo _ice-princess, _porque ella estaba segura de que sería una princesa en cualquier parte del mundo, incluso en el polo norte entre pingüinos.

—No mires, si lo haces no se cumplirán los deseos.

—¿En serio tienes tantos? —preguntó conteniendo una risa de diversión para no ofenderla, pues sabía lo susceptible que era cuando creía que se estaban burlando de ella, era una de las tantas cosas que aprendió en su estadía en Nueva York.

—Claro —replicó alzando el mentón con orgullo.

Tenía una nariz respingona que combinaba muy bien con su personalidad soberbia y ese andar distinguido que la caracterizaba, o al menos eso solía pensar T.k.

—Son muchas botas, abrigos y joyas. No puedo costearlo todo sola —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El chico rodó los ojos. Estaba habituado a su comportamiento superficial, pero no por eso dejaba de fastidiarlo, no porque le molestara que fuera superficial, sino porque tiempo atrás había comprobado por sí solo que aunque el gusto por la estética era algo innato en la chica, ella solía exagerarlo casi como un mecanismo de defensa, era parte de una fachada para mantener a todo el mundo a raya, incluso a sus amigos _aparentemente, _y eso le disgustaba, porque no podía hacer nada.

—Claro, botas, abrigos y joyas, el sueño de tu vida —ironizó.

Mimi captó perfectamente el tono en su voz, pero no le dio importancia. Cerró el lápiz y se lo devolvió en silencio para proceder a meter los papelitos en los globos y luego inflarlos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó cuando tiempo después terminaron de inflarlos y atarles un pequeño cordel a cada uno—, ¿cómo haremos para que se eleven?

—El cordel debería ayudar, pero tal vez sería mejor si estuviéramos en altura. Un árbol podría servir.

—¿Un árbol?, ¿estás de broma? ¡No subiré a un árbol, no soy un chico!

—Pues entonces puedes hacerlo desde aquí —replicó alzando los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Tomó los tres globos que tenía y se dirigió al árbol más cercano, limpiando la nieve para no resbalar cuando intentara subir. Si llegaba lo suficientemente alto incluso podría hallar una rama firme para sentarse. No tardó en oír los pasos de Mimi a sus espaldas, ella sostenía con ayuda de sus dos manos los quince globos que había ocupado.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero tendrás que ayudarme.

Takeru se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y no lo miraba a los ojos, sólo ella podía arreglárselas para lucir tan digna estando enojada.

—Vale. Sujeta los míos y te ayudo —le dijo.

Subió al árbol con poca dificultad y luego la ayudó a ella; primero recibió los globos y los ató en una rama y luego se inclinó para tomar sus manos e impulsarla.

Cuando ambos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, le sugirió que cada uno tomara un globo y lo soltaran a la vez.

—Entonces a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos…

—Espera —lo interrumpió, sujetándolo del brazo, causando que casi soltara la esfera de aire sin querer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Tienes razón, yo… necesito contárselo a alguien. La verdad es que no pedí botas, abrigos ni nada de eso que dije.

—¿Ah, no? —trató de sonar sorprendido, pero una pizca de burla se coló en su tono de voz.

—Ya —replicó cabreada—. Lo sabes, no me importa.

—No, no lo sé Mimi —dijo con cierta dureza—, porque tú no quieres decírmelo y eso está bien. Somos amigos, pero si no confías en mí…

—¡No se trata de que no confíe en ti! —chilló un poco más fuerte de lo normal—. Estoy tratando de decírtelo y tú sólo te burlas.

—¡No me estoy burlando!

—Eso parecía, lo siento —susurró.

—Bueno, tal vez sí me estaba burlando un poco, pero no fue a posta… no quería ofenderte, también lo siento.

Mimi asintió en silencio y luego dibujó una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—La verdad sólo escribí un deseo.

—¿Un deseo? Pero si…

—Hablo de que puse el mismo deseo en todos los globos, sólo por si acaso —susurró moviendo casi imperceptiblemente los hombros.

Fue Takeru quien asintió esta vez, comprendiendo.

—¿Y me quieres decir cuál es ese deseo?

Mimi deslizó los dedos arriba y abajo por el cordel del globo.

—Sólo… —la voz le salió casi quebrada así que tuvo que callar para volver a reunir aire y valor.

—Tenemos toda la noche. No es necesario que me lo digas ahora —comentó T.k., tratando de animarla.

—No. Ya te dije que tienes razón, necesito decírselo a alguien o creo que explotaré.

—Quizás el problema sea que prefieres decírselo a alguien más. Koushiro tal vez —sugirió inocentemente, aunque en el fondo no pudiera evitar sentir un poco de celos por el pelirrojo, tal vez si hubiese estado en el departamento en ese momento habría entendido que no tenía sentido sentirse así respecto a él.

—No. Tú también eres mi amigo —aclaró Mimi.

—No tanto como él.

—El cariño por los amigos no se cuantifica, todos son importantes para mí.

—Perdón, pero tal vez creí que después de un año sin hablarme no estabas realmente interesada en seguir siendo mi amiga —replicó amargamente.

—Dijiste que lo que había pasado en Nueva York debía quedarse allá, pensé que lo decías en serio, ¿estabas mintiendo? —preguntó un tanto dolida.

—No, no lo estaba, o al menos mi intención fue sincera. A lo mejor no estoy listo para dejarlo ir.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Siento no haber llamado, pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles para mí como te quise hacer creer.

—¿No fueron fáciles?, ¿y cómo crees que fueron para mí? —el dolor y la rabia entremezclándose en su tono de voz, sus ojos azules mirándola sin titubear y los de ella correspondiendo esa mirada.

—Sé que tampoco lo fueron —admitió bajando la cabeza—. Es que te quería mucho, todavía te quiero y… no quería arriesgar nuestra amistad.

—Tiene mucho sentido que para no hacerlo dejaras de hablarme —contestó, mordaz.

—Sólo necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden mi ideas y…mis sentimientos.

—¿Y qué dices ahora?, ¿ya está todo en orden o aún necesitas tiempo?

—Todo en orden —susurró con poca convicción, Takeru prefirió pasarlo por alto.

—Bien —suspiró—. No te traje aquí para discutir acerca de eso, más bien quería que te olvidaras de tus problemas, así que… si de verdad quieres decirme…

—Mis padres se separan —soltó de sopetón, dejándolo con la frase a la mitad.

La observó de reojo. Había dejado de jugar con el hilo del globo y estaba cabizbaja con las manos a cada lado, sosteniéndose casi son demasiada fuerza de la rama.

No supo qué decir. Lo primero que vino a su cabeza —tal vez porque era un instinto natural— fueron las palabras _lo siento, _pero se las tragó. Él no quería que le dijeran eso cuando las personas se enteraban de que sus padres se separaron cuando era sólo un niño, y aunque las circunstancias eran muy diferentes porque Mimi tenía dieciséis, le pareció que tampoco era lo que esperaba oír. Conociéndole, y habiendo pasado por lo mismo muchos años atrás, sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era demostrarle lastima. Eso no arreglaría nada.

—Así que… ¿eso fue lo que pusiste en los globos?, ¿pediste que tus padres desistan de esa idea?

—Algo así —susurró, acompañando su respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Lo siento —las palabras salieron de su boca por un motivo muy distinto a la intención que tuvo inicialmente—. Tal vez crees que porque pasé por algo así, sé qué decir en una situación como ésta, pero la verdad yo no…

—Te equivocas —lo interrumpió—. No te lo conté porque hayas pasado por lo mismo y crea que puedas aconsejarme. Te lo conté porque eres mi amigo, tan importante como Koushiro o cualquier otro.

Takeru asintió en silencio, preguntándose cómo podía sentirse feliz y decepcionado a la vez, ¿cómo podían dos emociones tan contradictorias explotar al mismo tiempo en su pecho? No tenía sentido. Por un lado se alegraba de que siguiera considerándolo su amigo, pero por el otro la amistad parecía un premio de consuelo, un trago amargo en lugar del dulce que anhelaba probar.

—Deberíamos soltar los globos ahora —le sugirió con calma, esperando que ella entendiera que era una forma simbólica de dejar ir aquello que la atormentaba. No supo si lo hizo, pero al menos estuvo de acuerdo y lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, viendo cómo desde su perspectiva los globos parecían ser dos manchas en la luna, aunque realmente estuvieran tan lejos de aquel satélite que teñía las calles de plata.

—¿Es por lo que quisiste venir a Japón? —preguntó un tiempo después, no queriendo abrumarla—. Quiero decir…viniste escapando de Nueva York, ¿no? Como lo que dijiste antes, pero no sólo huías de la navidad.

—Así es. La verdad tomaron la decisión hace unos dos meses más o menos, pero no creo que hubiera soportado cenar con ellos, mirarlos y ver que el brillo que veía antes en sus ojos se ha ido. Mamá ni siquiera quiso hacer el árbol de navidad este año y…de algún modo me parece que si me hubiera quedado, habría sido sólo para confirmar que se acabó, que no van a retractarse.

—No tiene que ser tan malo, ¿sabes? No quiero sonar insensible, porque sé que tus amigos de allá te lo habrán dicho y sonará odioso, pero…no es el fin del mundo. Puede que las cosas cambien para mejor. Lo único que yo lamento de la separación de mis padres es haber tenido que separarme de mi hermano, pero por lo demás… creo que estuvo bien, es decir, en ese momento era un niño y echaba de menos a papá, sin embargo, cuando crecí me di cuenta de que había sido lo mejor… me di cuenta de que tal vez si hubieran seguido juntos, incluso puede que hubiese sido menos unido a Matt, tal vez habríamos acabado abanderándonos por uno y eso nos habría llevado a enemistarnos para siempre, lo cual habría lamentado para el resto de mi vida.

Mimi guardó silencio analizando cada una de sus palabras hasta el punto de querer memorizarlas, guardarlas para sí y poder sacarlas cada vez que quisiera sólo para sentir esa calma que desprendía el chico al hablar sobre algo que seguramente en su tiempo debió ser muy doloroso. ¿Sería igual para ella?, ¿en algún momento dejaría de doler ver a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo separadas? Esperaba que sí, Takeru le ofrecía esa esperanza.

—Cuando me fui a Nueva York, estaba tan emocionada… —comentó de pronto, recordando en voz alta sin darse cuenta—. No puedo negar que una parte de mí estaba muy triste por dejarlos, ustedes habían sido muy importantes para mí y no quería abandonarlos, pero…por otra parte parecía un sueño. Me sentía como la protagonista de una de esas películas en las que la chica se va de su país en busca de la fama… creí que podría hacerme cantante o algo por el estilo y recorrería las tiendas todas las noches, tendría una vida perfecta…una familia perfecta, amigos perfectos… Estados Unidos es la clase de país que te hace sentir así, ¿sabes?

—Creo que no experimenté esa clase de emoción cuando fui, me mareé mucho en el avión y luego llovió casi la mitad del mes, no sé si recuerdas —bromeó—. Pero sé de lo que hablas. Me hacías experimentar lo mismo cada vez que me llevabas de paseo por la gran ciudad diciendo lo maravilloso que era esto y aquello, o que tenía que probar eso y también lo otro. No necesitabas decirme lo genial que era todo, porque brotaba de tus poros. Siempre estabas radiante como una flor a pleno sol, recibiendo cada rayo como un regalo muy especial.

Mimi se sintió sonrojar, aunque no supo muy bien porqué. Había algo en sus palabras que la hacía estremecer, tal vez era su tono de voz, más cercano al de un hombre que al de un chico de su edad, o quizás era simplemente la profundidad de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo ver más maduro que ella misma.

Sin darse cuenta retrocedió en el tiempo hasta un año atrás y pudo ver en su cabeza todos los momentos que pasaron juntos por las calles de Nueva York como si se tratara de una película, una simple película. Pero ésta se detuvo en cuanto recordó la última noche antes de que Takeru regresara a Japón. Habían salido junto a unos amigos suyos, ambos bebieron —incluso ella que le hacía asco al licor—, porque su despedida lo ameritaba, o algo así había dicho. Todavía no sabía si ese fue el único motivo o tan sólo el detonante que la llevó a besarlo bajo las estrellas, justo afuera del local. Recordaba tan bien todo que era como si ahora misma estuviera sucediendo. Fue justo en ese momento cuando descubrió que quería volver a besarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Takeru de la actualidad, haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

—¿Qué? Perdón…no estaba escuchando.

—Te pregunté si estabas bien, tal vez estás pasado mucho frío porque te has puesto roja.

—Oh, no, no, nada de eso —se excusó llevándose las manos torpemente hacia la cara para cubrirse la zona de las mejillas y la nariz—. Estoy bien. Tu chaqueta mantiene bien la temperatura —comentó frotándose ambos brazos nerviosamente.

—Me alegro —le sonrió.

Ella se obligó a apartar la mirada. No podía estarle pasando eso, no ahora.

—¿Te parece si dejamos ir los demás globos y bajamos de aquí? Sé que dijiste que estás bien, pero no quiero arriesgarte demás.

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

—Bueno, esto ayudará para que no se inflame. Sólo presiónalo bien contra tu ojo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Joe, ofreciéndole a Izzy una compresa de hielo que había tenido la precaución de sacar de la nevera antes de ésta se derritiera.

Al parecer, cuando Koushiro cayó sobre el árbol de navidad, las luces se dañaron provocando un cortocircuito que dejó sin luz todo el departamento. Afortunadamente cuando salieron descubrieron que había luz en el pasillo y en el resto de los departamentos, lo que indicaba que eran los únicos sin electricidad en todo el edificio.

Dado que no encontraron velas ni linternas para alumbrar, terminaron por decidir quedarse sentados en los escalones bajo la tenue luz de una sola ampolleta, ya que la otra se había fundido sólo unos minutos después de que se quedaran afuera.

—Genial. Es lo que faltaba —había dicho Davis, tan falto de tacto como siempre, haciéndose el desentendido ante las miradas de Miyako e Iori que estaban llenas de reproche.

Taichi, Yamato y Sora estaban sentados en la escalera que subía, mientras que el resto del grupo se había acomodado en la escalera que bajaba. Ninguno había dicho nada desde el incidente, la decisión de quedarse ahí fue prácticamente tácita y el reloj marcaba ya casi la medianoche, era bastante obvio que la espléndida navidad que habían planeado estaba arruinada.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Secretos navideños ~**_

—Capítulo único—

_Parte II_

—Tal vez sea tiempo de que volvamos con los demás —comentó Mimi al tiempo que aterrizaba sobre sus pies, las manos de Takeru sosteniéndola de la cintura demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para su gusto, aunque el chico no parecía tener segundas intenciones.

Lentamente la soltó, dejando que recuperase su espacio.

—No, todavía falta algo y podremos irnos.

—¿Algo más?, ¿qué es?

—Es una sorpresa. Sólo espera aquí e iré por ello. No tardo, lo prometo —le explicó, mientras caminaba de espaldas, alejándose.

Pronunciada la última palabra se giró antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de reclamar y corrió hacia la esquina, perdiéndose de su vista al doblar.

Mimi suspiró y volvió a acomodarse la chaqueta. Takeru podía tener dos años menos, pero la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros, y seguro que la doblaba en peso, por lo que las mangas le quedaban largas y cubrían sus manos por completo. Al menos eso suplía la falta de guantes, pero debía tener un aspecto bastante gracioso y _nada_ _sexy. _Enseguida agitó la cabeza queriendo desprenderse de aquellos pensamientos, no es como si necesitara lucir sexy, ¿por qué iba querer lucir así si estaba con T.k.? Eran amigos, _sólo amigos._

—Malditas hormonas —masculló.

Durante mucho tiempo había intentado ver ese beso como un error, un impulso biológico incomprensible, aunque para ella la ciencia no tuviera mucho sentido.

Sin embargo, al verlo después de un año y descubrir cuánto había crecido, creyó desfallecer. ¿Por qué no podía verse como un niño?, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera? Era una tontería. Siempre pensó que aunque hubiera atracción entre ambos, sería absurdo pensar en algo más, porque ella lo pasaba por dos años y él debía ser bastante inmaduro, los chicos siempre lo eran, pero Takeru le demostró cuán equivocada estaba. Tal vez era porque tuvo que asumir la separación de sus padres a muy temprana edad, pero el punto era que no parecía para nada alguien inmaduro y si lo analizaba bien, ella tampoco era la reina de la madurez, así que puede que incluso estuviesen equiparados. ¿Qué sentido tenía que siguiera pensando en eso? Ella se iría al día siguiente y probablemente no volvería en mucho tiempo más, tenía asuntos importantes que resolver, ¿para qué seguir cuestionándose si harían una buena pareja? Por más argumentos que encontrara a favor, seguía sin parecerle una buena idea y eso sólo hacía que se confundiera más.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la banca en la que habían estado antes y resopló para quitarse el flequillo del ojo. Se cruzó de piernas y apoyando el codo sobre ellas puso el mentón en su mano.

En ese momento Takeru apareció al final de la calle. Traía las manos atrás, por lo que no podía ver lo que había ido a buscar. Trotó a su encuentro deteniéndose justo enfrente.

—Espero no haber tardado mucho.

—No, está bien. ¿Dónde se supone que fuiste?

—Eso es una sorpresa, así que cierra los ojos.

—¡No! No me gusta hacer eso, Mike siempre lo hace para mi cumpleaños y me da miedo —replicó tozuda.

—Vamos, ¿qué crees que te puedo hacer? Nada malo pasará, sólo es una inocente sorpresa.

Mimi arrugó la nariz, un gesto innato del que no era consciente como lo era T.k. El chico sabía que lo hacía cada vez que las cosas no salían como quería.

—Sólo será un minuto —intentó tranquilizarla.

—De acuerdo —masculló cerrando lentamente los ojos.

Takeru dio un paso al frente y se quedó mirándola. Lucía hermosa con las mejillas y la nariz rojas por el frío y los labios pintados de un bonito rosado que desprendía un olor a frutilla o algo parecido. Sintió, sin proponérselo, ganas de besarla. Se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿qué estás esperando?, ¿puedo abrir los ojos? —preguntó ansiosa.

—No, no, tranquila… es que, me duele un poco la garganta, debe ser por el frío.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos —replicó mirándolo sigilosamente entre sus pestañas.

—Sólo tomará un minuto. Cierra los ojos.

Mimi contuvo un resoplido e hizo lo que le decía, mientras él despegaba una mano de su espalda para llevársela a la boca y toser una vez más, tratando de calmarse. Luego sacó la otra y la puso a la altura de sus ojos, sosteniendo en su palma un trozo de tarta.

—Muy bien. Ábrelos.

La chica obedeció mucho más rápido esta vez.

—¿Tarta?

—Espero que el durazno siga siendo tu fruta favorita —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es…pero… ya he comido bastante esta noche y…

—¿Acaso alguna vez entenderás que no necesitas hacer dieta? Eres perfecta tal como eres —replicó un tanto molesto.

Mimi se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, el rojo se incrementó en sus mejillas. Takeru también se sonrojó comprendiendo la implicancia de sus palabras, no lo había dicho con la intención de cortejarla, simplemente le desesperaba la manía que tenía la chica de encontrarse defectos.

—Yo… —comenzó, bajando levemente la cabeza.

—No digas nada. Comeré.

El rubio asintió en silencio y se sentó en su lado. Sacó dos tenedores de su pantalón y le extendió uno.

—Nadie puede pasar la navidad en Japón sin comer un poco de tarta.

—Tienes razón —asintió al tiempo que probaba el primer bocado—. Deliciosa.

Comieron un par de minutos en silencio, alternando los tenedores y manteniéndose sumergidos cada quien en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —fue Mimi quien habló al cabo de un rato, sin ser capaz de seguir en ese mutismo que aunque no incómodo, le resultaba desesperante, pues no estaba habituada a él—. Yamato y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero bueno, eso es bastante obvio. Somos muy diferentes y aunque no soporto que sea tan serio e inexpresivo, a veces lo envidio un poco. Él siempre parece tan fuerte, tan entero a pesar de las dificultades… no lo sé, creo que al final de cuentas incluso lo admiro… tal vez lo que tanto me molesta no es que sea así, sino que yo no pueda… que aunque trate, no pueda ser menos sensible.

Takeru escuchó con atención cada una de sus palabras, mientras ella dejaba el tenedor junto al platillo, dispuesto en medio de ambos, y jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello distraídamente. Terminó de saborear el último trozo de tarta que se echó a la boca, lo hizo con inusitada calma, como si con ello estuviera también digiriendo todo lo dicho por Mimi, y entonces decidió hablar, su voz un poco más áspera y fría de lo que hubiese querido.

—Esa frialdad no es innata como todos creen, la consiguió a base de contener todas sus emociones cuando niño para que yo no lo viera, para que no sufriera, así que no lo admires por eso, él no querría que lo hicieras.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida por la actitud con que había contestado. De repente se sentía como si el rubio hubiera levantado un muro entre ambos y fuese mucho más que el platillo bajo las migas lo que los separaba.

—Lo lamento —susurró titubeante, como si no estuviera segura de que eso era lo que debía decir en ese momento.

Takeru, que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el suelo, alzó la cabeza y la observó con curiosidad.

—No tienes que disculparte, no estaba regañándote.

—Pues eso me pareció —replicó con un tono perfectamente equilibrado de sinceridad y orgullo en su voz.

—Entonces el que lo siento soy yo. Simplemente me hiciste recordar cosas… y recordar no siempre es agradable.

Mimi se humedeció los labios sintiéndolos resecos por el frío, aunque también había algo de inquietud revoloteando por su estómago. Se preguntó por primera vez si un niño que tiene que aguantar las peleas de sus padres desde pequeño sufre más que uno al que le inventan un mundo color de rosa para luego destrozarle el castillo. Yamato siempre lo sobreprotegió e inevitablemente cuando T.k. creció comenzó a evitar que lo hiciera, y ahora le parecía entenderlo mejor de lo que nunca lo había hecho, a nadie le gusta que siempre le oculten cosas, incluso si es por su propio bien.

Apoyó la mano a un costado y fue arrastrándola por la banca hasta dar con la de Takeru, de manera tan abrupta como dos cuerpos que impactan en una intersección. Procuró ocultar su rostro para que él no pudiera sospechar que el sonrojo no era sólo producto del frío.

Sintió que apretaba su mano de vuelta, aceptando el gesto, y el corazón se le disparó. Sonaba tan fuerte que estuvo tentada de taparse los oídos.

A los pocos minutos decidieron silenciosamente regresar con los demás, deshaciéndose de los restos del pastel en un basurero cercano y caminando con las manos todavía afianzadas.

Mientras lo hacían, nuevos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. Mimi sintió que uno se posaba sobre su nariz y miró hacia abajo, poniéndose turnia sin darse cuenta de ello ni de que T.k. la observaba por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que éste profirió en una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —preguntó molesta, apartando bruscamente su mano de la del chico.

—De hecho, tú la tienes —contestó con toda sinceridad.

—¿Ah, si?, ¿y eso por qué?

—Tu expresión…no puedo explicarlo, tendrías que verlo —dijo en medio de risas.

—Muéstrame —lo desafió.

Takeru negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo hago perderá la gracia —comentó avanzando un paso hacia ella, reduciendo la distancia que sin previo aviso se había producido entre los dos.

Mimi estuvo tentada de retroceder o pedirle que no se acercara, pero la voz se quedó atascada en algún punto de su garganta. _¡La muy descarada se escondía cuando más la necesitaba! _Tantas veces que había deseado cortarse la lengua —figuradamente, claro está— para no meter tanto la pata y ahora se iba así sin más.

"Tranquilízate, estás sobre- reaccionando. Él sólo quiere… ¿qué demonios quiere?, ¿por qué se acerca tanto?"

Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando el chico se inclinó sobre ella y con un dedo rozó su nariz, un simple roce que mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y de paso la hizo soltar el aire como si fuera un ducto de ventilación que acababan de abrir. Por espacio de varios segundos se preguntó lo que pretendía, hasta que comprendió que le estaba quitando el copo de nieve alojado en su nariz, pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse por su descubrimiento ni de tomar una nueva bocanada de aire antes de que Takeru se inclinara aún más, afianzando una mano en su cintura y la besara. Así, sin preámbulos ni una declaración, simplemente porque quería hacerlo. No fue hasta ese momento que ella supo lo mucho que lo había estado deseando y se entregó sin reparos al beso, poniendo una mano en su cuello e impulsándose sobre la punta de sus pies.

* * *

Pasaba la medianoche cuando oyeron pasos por las escaleras. Todos se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a una pareja en el rellano.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué están todos acá? —preguntó Takeru, dando un paso al frente, logrando así que la débil luz del pasillo iluminara su semblante y parte de su cabello —mezcla de oro y nieve—, confirmando lo que la mayoría sospechó en cuanto escucharon que alguien se acercaba, los _fugados _finalmente aparecían.

—¿Por qué estamos acá?, la pregunta es porqué ustedes no estaban acá —intervino Joe, con voz seria —. ¿Se puede saber adónde fueron a esta hora solos?, ¿saben acaso lo peligroso que se ha puesto Tokyo en el último tiempo?

Takeru y Mimi enrojecieron y se apartaron un paso casi por instinto. Fue una suerte que ninguno de sus amigos lo notara.

—Sólo fuimos a dar un paseo —contestó Takeru, escueto. No pasó por alta la mirada desconfiada que le dedicó su hermano —, pero estamos bien. Todavía no responden a mi pregunta.

—Hubo un corte de luz en el departamento —explicó Sora con un suspiro.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Acabamos de subir y hay luz en todo el edificio —replicó enseguida el rubio, contrariado.

—Fue un accidente con el árbol de navidad, en realidad estábamos…

—Oh, por favor —la interrumpió Yamato—. Sólo dilo. Taichi golpeó a Koushiro que cayó encima del árbol y provocó un cortocircuito.

—¡Por todos los cielos!, ¿estás bien, _darling_? —preguntó Mimi apresurándose hacia Koushiro y acuclillándose a su altura para ver el moretón que había comenzado a formarse en torno a su ojo.

—Estoy bien —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pequeña y nerviosa—. Casi no duele.

—¡Eres un bruto, Yagami! —gritó la chica, volviendo a levantarse.

—Sí, sí, como sea —contestó éste con tono aburrido—. Neandertal, idiota, bruto, estúpido o lo que prefieras. Únete a los demás —concluyó con tono desapasionado.

Se levantó y llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos se alejó del grupo rumbo a los ascensores.

Sora quiso seguirlo, pero Matt la sujetó del brazo dándole a entender con la mirada que era mejor dejarlo solo. La pelirroja terminó por aceptar, ambos lo conocían de sobra para saber eso.

Miyako se levantó abruptamente, sobresaltando a algunos.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué te has levantado así? —preguntó Hikari, curiosa.

—Yo…yo, había olvidado que…mis padres me pidieron que regresa antes de medianoche —explicó con torpeza, acomodándose los lentes—. Lo siento mucho. Gracias por…por todo, creo.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir una sola palabra más, emprendió una carrera escalera abajo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente tomó los ascensores? —preguntó Joe.

Todos alzaron los hombros sin saber qué responder.

La chica siguió bajando piso tras piso sin detenerse. Los lentes resbalando por su nariz y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Cuando llegó abajo, Taichi atravesaba la puerta de entrada del edificio.

—¡Taichi-senpai! —gritó yendo tras de él, sus largas piernas moviéndose lo más rápido que podían, pero no lo suficiente. Si bien era una chica alta, el castaño la sobrepasaba por varios centímetros, sus piernas seguían siendo más cortas.

—¿Qué quieres, Miyako-chan? —preguntó Tai al oír el llamado, pero sin voltear.

La chica avanzó con pasos temblorosos hasta detenerse justo a sus espaldas.

—Es medianoche. Nadie debería estar solo en navidad —dijo.

El castaño sonrió. Sólo alzó ligeramente las comisuras de su boca. A veces le enternecía ver lo inocente que era la chica. Probablemente fuera porque le llevaba dos años, aunque en otros aspectos era bastante madura.

—No me importa realmente. La noche ya está arruinada, sería mejor que regresaras a casa —contestó.

—Pero no me quiero ir a casa… —rebatió Miyako—, quiero…yo…

¿Sonaría demasiado evidente si le decía que quería estar con él, que en realidad quería pasar nochebuena con él?

—Déjame acompañarte, Taichi-senpai —pidió bajando la mirada, un poco apenada aunque él estuviera de espaldas y no pudiera verla.

Taichi dejó escapar un suspiro y vio su aliento convertirse en vaho frente a sus ojos. Estaba cansado, irritado y molesto. No, no sólo era eso, había algo más, algo parecido a la decepción. De cualquier manera no creía ser buena compañía para nadie, pues conociendo su temperamento, sabía que acabaría explotando de un minuto a otro y no quería lastimar a alguien más en el proceso, toda su vida había peleado contra eso.

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero estar solo.

Miyako recibió sus palabras como un golpe y parpadeó confusa.

"Por supuesto, tonta. ¿Por qué iba querer tu compañía precisamente? Seguro que si Sora hubiera bajado la habría dejado ir con él"

—Está bien, supongo —contestó cuando logró reponerse—. No quiero abrumarte ni nada por el estilo, porque Iori dice que hablo mucho y que soy muy testadura, que a veces hay que dejar que nuestros amigos solucionen las cosas por sí mismos, pero es que no puedo hacerlo, no soporto ver que alguien está enfadado o triste y no hacer nada al respecto, es como si cerrara los ojos….no tiene sentido, ¿no están para eso los amigos? Y en el último tiempo, creí que estábamos….realmente creí que estábamos acercándonos a algo parecido a la amistad y quería que supieras que estoy ahí para ti, Taichi-senpai, así como tú has estado para mí antes. Creo que estoy hablando mucho, ¿cierto?, lo siento, no puedo controlarlo…

El castaño dejó escapar una pequeña risa. De repente no se sentía tan lamentable, tal vez no era mala idea dejar que lo acompañara.

—¿Crees que puedas estar en silencio por más de un minuto? —la pregunta podía parecer grosera o malintencionada, pero no lo era, nunca lo era en realidad. Taichi también sufría de incontinencia verbal a su manera, esa que no te deja pensar las cosas antes de decirlas o lo que puede pensar la otra persona al respecto.

—Hai —asintió Yolei haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Entonces supongo que está bien —suspiró y emprendió la marcha sin asegurarse de que lo estuviera siguiendo.

Miyako lo siguió unos segundos después, cuando pudo salir del estupor. Como era alta no le costaba seguirle el paso, lo que sí estaba siendo difícil era mantenerse callada y conseguir disimular en lo posible el frío que se calaba en sus huesos. Se llamó tonta mil veces por no haber sacado su abrigo, pero si lo hubiera hecho tal vez no habría alcanzado al chico, así que pensó que el resfriado que pescaría valdría la pena al final del día.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Tai mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

La peli morada alzó la mirada y negó enseguida con la cabeza.

—Estoy bie…—un estornudo se interpuso en su frase, desmintiéndola en el acto.

Taichi rodó los ojos.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa. Todas las chicas son pésimas mentirosas —comentó despojándose de su chaqueta para pasársela sobre los hombros.

Miyako ni siquiera fue capaz de agradecer el gesto, sorprendida como se encontraba.

Caminaron por un buen rato más hasta que llegaron a la vieja plaza en la que solían juntarse cada primero de agosto; de un tiempo hasta la actualidad la costumbre simplemente se había perdido sin que ninguno hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Taichi se detuvo frente a ella con ambas manos en los bolsillos y Miyako lo imitó, presintiendo que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

—Parece que no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez —dejó salir en un débil susurro.

—No, ¿verdad? —preguntó con nostalgia—, sólo sigue aquí viendo a la gente pasar mientras nosotros seguimos con nuestras vidas, crecimos, nos olvidamos de venir y ya.

—Si no te conociera, Taichi-senpai, diría que es un pensamiento muy profundo —se burló, aunque con un gesto inocente en su cara.

—Oye, yo también tengo mis momentos —replicó con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro—, puede que Yamato sea el cantante, pero para que sepas, yo inspiré varias de sus canciones.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una curiosidad desconfiada.

—Claro, soy su mejor amigo…algo de mí debe haber ahí aunque él lo niegue.

Miyako rió. Así que al final de cuentas sólo era un decir. Debió verlo venir, Taichi bromeaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Volviendo a lo que decías sobre la plaza, es bueno saber que algo no cambió, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó volteándose hacia ella con la curiosidad expuesta en sus ojos, verdadera curiosidad de esa que sólo los niños demuestran porque no temen no saber algo o quedar como ignorantes, la clase de curiosidad que a Miyako le gustaba hallar en sus ojos a menudo, menos punzante que la de Koushiro, pero más sincera que la de un adulto promedio.

—Hablo de que todos cambiamos, eso es inevitable…pero al menos, ver que los lugares en los que hemos estado no cambian a pesar del tiempo, nos da algo a lo que atenernos, tierra firme para pisar y no sentir que la persona que fuimos cuando estuvimos aquí ya no existe…

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, Yolei creyó que había dicho alguna tontería y estuvo tentada de marcharse, pero justo entonces sintió la mirada de Tai sobre ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó avergonzada.

—Nada, sólo que tienes un buen punto ahí. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

El alivio fue tal, que una sonrisa afloró en sus labios sin que se lo propusiera. Taichi regresó la vista al frente.

—¿Entonces… —comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás sobre sus pies—, crees que si venimos una vez más sea igual que antes?

—No sé si igual —admitió quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con la manga de su chaleco, ya que el frío las había empañado—, pero definitivamente cuando pasas tanto tiempo en un lugar, se vuelve parte de ti… así que cuando vuelves ya no puedes verlo más como un extraño, porque no lo eres.

Taichi asintió en silencio sin estar seguro de haber entendido bien esto último. Le agradaba Yolei, le agradaba el optimismo que siempre la acompañaba, porque era contagioso y él quería creer en sus palabras, quería creer que por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado, ellos de algún modo seguían siendo los mismos y todavía podían ser los chicos que año tras año se juntaban en esa plaza.

Después de largos minutos de silencio se volteó a mirarla, extrañado de que no hubiera hecho un nuevo intento por iniciar una conversación.

—Cuando te pregunté si podías estar callada por más de un minuto no esperaba que te lo tomasen tan literal, ¿sabes? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona surcando sus labios.

Primero Yolei lo miró y luego sonrió mirando al suelo, como si le avergonzara. Él tenía razón, en otra circunstancia no habría logrado estar callado por tanto tiempo, pero esta vez estaba esforzándose para no molestarlo y que no se arrepintiese de dejar que lo acompañara. Se sentía un poco patética por eso, sabía que le gustaba Sora y aún así estaba ahí, como si fuera a conseguir algo. Su amistad era mejor que nada.

Tai se extrañó de verla tan pensativa, parecía triste por algún motivo que no podía imaginar y eso no era común en ella, así que se dedicó a examinarla disimuladamente con la mirada, o todo lo disimuladamente que él sabía hacerlo que no era mucho, pero para su suerte la chica estaba tan sumida en sus propias cavilaciones que no pareció notarlo. Fue ahí, entre un segundo y otro, que sintió ese ardor en su estómago, ese impulso cuyo origen no podía ubicar, ese deseo irrefrenable que llenaba su pecho. _Tenía ganas de besarla_. No sabía si era por las luces a su alrededor o el alcohol que había bebido, simplemente lo sentía y ya. Veía todo en cámara lenta como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado, como si sólo fuesen parte de una película. Los labios de Miyako habían vuelto a moverse, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. Sus ojos parecían especialmente bonitos esa noche y notó como nunca antes lo espesas que eran sus pestañas detrás de sus gafas. De un minuto a otro se encontró a sí mismo dando un paso al frente y sujetándola sin cuidado de la nuca para juntar sus labios en un beso improvisado y de alguna extraña manera anhelado, aunque no supiera cuando había nacido el anhelo.

Movió la boca contra la suya y sus dedos subieron por detrás de sus orejas alzando su cabello. Fue insistente contra sus labios cerrados, queriendo abrirse paso a través de ellos sin conseguirlo. Una mezcla de frustración y deseo revolviendo sus entrañas. De pronto no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y si acaso era porque quería besarla o porque parecía una mejor forma de descargar todo ese manojo de emociones contradictorias que le apretaba el estómago.

Sintió que Yolei lo empujaba con fuerza de los hombros y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar le propinó una fuerte cachetada que lo hizo girar la cabeza a la derecha. Sólo entonces fue conciente de que ella estuvo resistiéndose desde el principio.

Se llevó una mano a la zona adolorida casi por inercia y cuando abrió los ojos, la descubrió inmóvil frente a él, con las lágrimas deslizándose una tras otra por sus mejillas. Fue como si le hubiesen inyectado veneno en las venas, porque la culpa parecía removerse dolorosamente por su torrente sanguíneo. Sabía que había actuado mal, lo supo en cuanto ella lo apartó, pero nada se comparaba con lo mal que se sentía por verla llorar. Le recordaba todas las veces que arruinó las cosas con Sora, el dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Había sido un imbécil y más que eso, un idiota por pensar que besarla a la fuerza no le haría daño, por pensar que la chica era fuerte, que nada la doblegaba, pero es que desde el principio le pareció que era así, tan firme y resistente que nada podía lastimarla. Que iluso había sido. Claro que podía ser dañada como todas las chicas y ninguna merecía sentirse usada como seguramente él la habría hecho sentir, más preocupado de aplacar su rabia en su boca de cómo lo estaría llevando ella. Que no fuera tan delicada como Hikari o que pareciera más fuerte no quería decir que no pudiera romperla si ejercía la presión suficiente.

Se llevó una mano a sus labios, ligeramente hinchados por la fuerza que estuvo empleando y siguió mirándola sin saber qué hacer. Por más que se hubiese disculpado mil veces antes con otras personas, sobre todo con Sora, esta siempre era la parte más difícil, especialmente porque sabía que una disculpa no siempre bastaba, incluso si ella lo disculpaba podían pasar semanas antes de que sanara la herida ocasionada por ese episodio.

—Lo lamento, perdóname por favor, Miyako-chan —dejó salir con toda sinceridad.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, todavía un poco asustada por lo sucedido, tenía una mano en su boca y algunas lágrimas habían salpicado sus anteojos.

—Yo no sé porqué lo hice, perdí el control, no volverá a suceder. Te dije que prefería estar sol —apenas dijo lo último se sintió culpable porque había sonado como si ella tuviera la culpa de su arrebato.

Yolei se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con cuidado y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que había deseado esto antes —susurró—. No vine esperando que sucediera, claro…y menos de esta manera.

Taichi entreabrió los labios un poco confundido, aunque cierta parte de su cerebro parecía haber entendido perfectamente el mensaje, pero otra se negaba a aceptarlo como cierto, eso no podía significar lo que él creía, debía haber un error, algo que estaba pasando por alto.

—Creo que no entiendo. ¿Tratas de decir que… yo te gusto? —preguntó titubeante.

No era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba, pero sí la primera que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto ni que hacer. Si Miyako asentía estaría perdido. Pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos y era la mejor amiga de Hikari, si él la hacía sufrir ninguna de los dos se lo perdonaría y las cosas se volverían incómodas entre ellos, sin embargo, eso parecía inevitable en cuanto la rechazara. De nueva cuenta sintió que había algo que no estaba viendo, algo que había excluido de ese montón de información que intentaba organizarse en su cabeza, como si le faltara un número para completar una ecuación matemática.

La chica bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon. No había pensado decirlo así, de hecho no había pensado decirlo en lo absoluto hasta que encontrara la manera de deshacerse de estos sentimientos tan inapropiados.

—Yo… no quería decírtelo, porque disfruto tu compañía y sabía que si lo hacía te alejarías de mí y las cosas se volverían incómodas, pero… creo que necesitas saberlo, saber que no quiero que me beses otra vez si no me quieres de esa manera. Yo sé que quieres a Sora y eso solo lo hace más doloroso.

¿Sora? Era una deducción osada, ¿de dónde había sacado que él sentía algo por la pelirroja?

—Supongo que será mejor que no nos veamos en algún tiempo. Procuraré juntarme con Hikari en algún otro lugar. Me despido, Taichi-senpai —dijo inclinándose respetuosamente para luego voltearse y alejarse de él.

Tai extendió una mano queriendo detenerla, pero no llegó a tocarla, no pudo hacerlo después de lo que había hecho. No volvería a tocarla contra su voluntad. Un montón de pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza mientras la observaba irse. Quería detenerla, y sin embargo, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, era mejor que ella asumiera sola el desengaño y entonces después, cuando se sintiera preparada se volvería a acercar, lo más respetuoso era dejarla marchar, pero por algún motivo se resistía a la idea. No la quería lejos. No quería que lo dejara allí solo. Quería su compañía, quería volver a besarla y ahora sabía que realmente quería hacerlo, no por descargarse ni ningún otro motivo fútil, sino por sentir de nuevo sus labios y explorar lugares a los que estaba seguro de que ningún chico había llegado antes. De repente lo entendió todo, la x de la ecuación estaba despejada.

—¡Miyako! —gritó corriendo tras ella, creyendo que lo rehuiría; contrario a eso, la chica se detuvo hasta que llegó a su lado, pero no se volteó—. ¿Puedes mirarme?, ¿por favor?

La peli morada se volteó con parsimonia y pesadez, parecía querer estar en cualquiera lugar salvo allí apunto de recibir un rechazo que ya tenía más que asumido, o al menos eso creía.

Taichi suspiró, aliviad de que ella todavía estuviera dispuesto a oírlo y sin pensarlo avanzó dos pasos hacia ella y deslizó sus lentes desde la punta de su nariz hacia su cabello como un cintillo.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó apartándose para recuperar su espacio.

Sin los lentes y con los copos de nieve volviendo a caer sobre la ciudad, apenas lo vio como una mancha borrosa.

—No te asustes. No volveré a besarte, no si realmente no quieres.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pestañeó confundida tratando de deshacerse de la neblina que parecía interponerse en su visión.

—Que acabo de darme cuenta de que me gustas Miyako-chan… y me muero por volver a darte un beso…si eso está bien contigo.

Miyako se quedó inmóvil, procesando la información que acababa de recibir como si tuviera algún fallo o ella hubiese interpretado algo mal. ¿Taichi realmente había dicho eso?, ¿no sería una jugarreta de su imaginación?

—Perdóname por no darme cuenta antes… ni de lo que siento ni de lo que tú sientes, yo debí notarlo, al menos sospecharlo, pero soy un poco torpe para estas cosas. Hikari lo dice todo el tiempo.

Aquel nombre hizo un clic en la cabeza de la chica. La felicidad que empezaba a extenderse por su cuerpo fue opacada por el temor a lo que podría pensar la castaña de eso, ¿aceptaría que su hermano y su mejor amiga salieran juntos?, ¿no se sentiría traicionada por no habérselo dicho antes? ¡Ella debió decírselo!, así como Hikari le contó de Koushiro, porque eso se supone que hacen las amigas.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —preguntó el castaño, viéndola morderse los labios nerviosamente e incluso las uñas, una manía que había adquirido durante su niñez.

—Yo… —respondió sintiéndose descubierta—. Sólo estaba pensando en Kari y en cómo se tomará todo esto, ¿no deberías hablarlo con ella primero?

Taichi volvió a confirmar lo inocente que era la muchacha al pensar así, porque realmente lo era si creía que esperaría un segundo más por besar sus labios. Su hermana e incluso Koushiro habían pasado a segundo plano, los había enviado al fondo de su cabeza en cuanto la chica le confesó lo que sentía. Lo único que importaba ahora eran ellos dos, ellos dos y ese frenético deseo de besarla y explorar su boca sin reparos ni restricciones.

—Podemos dejar eso para más tarde —susurró con voz ronca al tiempo que se acercaba como un depredador asechando a su presa, los ojos puestos sobre ella haciéndola temblar, ya no sabía si de miedo o deseo.

Aplastó sus labios contra los de la chica gentilmente al tiempo que acariciaba con los pulgares sus mejillas para luego bajar una mano a su cintura y estrecharla contra sí con cuidado, no quería asustarla esta vez, iba ir lento si era necesario, por eso se sorprendió de que al presionar su lengua contra el borde de sus labios ella los entreabriera dejándolo entrar y luego entrecruzara las manos detrás de su nuca. Si ella no lo obligaba a controlarse nada lo haría. Pensó en advertirle, pero la idea de separarse un solo segundo para decírselo le pareció _absurda._

* * *

El reloj marcaba diez para la una de la mañana y ya todos, salvo Koushiro, se habían marchado al aceptar finalmente que la luz no regresaría, no pronto al menos.

Él y Hikari permanecían sentados en el primer escalón frente al departamento y la única ampolleta que quedaba prendida pestañeaba cada algunos minutos, haciéndolos temer que quedarían en la oscuridad.

—Mira, parece que está nevando otra vez —le comentó ella señalando la pequeña ventana por la que se colaba escasamente la luz de la luna y unos puntitos blancos que caían desde el cielo.

—Es verdad, mañana será un problema para quienes quieran usar auto, porque si sigue nevando así no habrá cadena que resista.

Hikari sonrió pensando en la forma que tenía el chico de volver todo un problema práctico o lógico. Incluso podría jurar, por la expresión en su rostro, que debía estar calculando cuánta nieve caería en las próximas horas a juzgar por la que ya había caído cuando llegaron al departamento.

—Bueno, a mí me parece muy bonito —comentó con aire inocente.

Koushiro se volvió a mirarla, tratando de encontrar algún mensaje detrás de su comentario, pero al no hacerlo suspiró.

—A mí no me agrada mucho, soy muy torpe, así que seguro acabaré cayendo más de una vez.

—Entonces caminaremos juntos —lo tranquilizó, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó como siempre hacía ante cualquier acercamiento de la chica.

Hikari, al darse cuenta de esto quiso apartarla, pero él se lo impidió.

—No…está bien, me gusta así.

—Creí que…

—Es difícil para mí aceptar las muestras de cariño, me pasa incluso con mi madre. Con Mimi es diferente, porque ella nunca me ha dado opción.

—Entiendo —musitó Hikari con tono triste.

Koushiro se dio cuenta de eso y repasó lo dicho en busca de aquello que la hubiese podido poner así.

—Tú y Mimi son muy unidos —el comentario lo sacó de la duda.

No supo qué responder.

—¿Sientes algo por ella? —preguntó a continuación ante su silencio.

—¿Có-cómo? —no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por más que sabía que eso haría que la respuesta pareciera un sí sin que tuviese que confirmarlo.

—Sólo es una pregunta, está bien si no quieres responder —su tono era apacible, pero no parecía feliz por no saber, eso lo hizo pensar que no era justo dejarla con la duda.

—No hay nada entre Mimi y yo más que una bonita amistad y eso seguirá siendo así, sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que yo la quise o al menos creí quererla más allá de eso.

—¿Te enamoraste?

—Era casi un niño, no estoy seguro de que haya sido amor.

—¿Y ahora? Debe ser difícil para ti volver a verla.

—No, no lo es. Mimi hace que sea fácil. Ella no me correspondió en su momento, pero no me dejó. Me dijo _no dejaré que te alejes de mí por tu estúpido vergüenza, Koushiro. _—comentó con una sonrisa.

—Suena a algo que Mimi haría —concordó—. ¿Entonces… ya no te sientes de la misma manera por ella? —preguntó tentativamente, sus ojos grandes y profundos buscando los suyos.

—No.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. Él quiso decir algo más, algo como que ese lugar lo ocupaba ella, que era especial, cualquier cosa, pero no encontró la manera de sacarlo a través de su garganta.

—Lo olvidaba —murmuró llevándose una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo de allí un pequeño paquete alargado envuelto en papel azul—. Feliz navidad.

Se lo extendió y ella lo cogió con curiosidad, poniéndolo en su regazo primero sin atreverse a abrirlo.

—Ya pasa de medianoche. Ábrelo.

—¿De verdad puedo? —preguntó con la ilusión brillando en sus ojos, algo que casi lo hace pensar en Tai, pero lo bloqueó de inmediato antes de que acabara por ponerle su cara a Hikari, lo que sería muy incómodo y repulsivo, no quería verlo con vestido. Él no pensaba en su amigo de esa manera.

Asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza y observó sus temblorosos dedos rasgar el papel haciendo su camino hacia el interior del paquete. Justo en medio de la caja reposaba un broche para el cabello de color rosado en forma de mariposa.

—Es… —abrió y cerró la boca repetidas beses sin dejar de observar su regalo, lo que comenzó a ponerlo inquieto.

—Si no te gusta… —comenzó titubeante, pasando un dedo por el interior de su camisa.

—Es perfecto —concluyó ella volteándose a mirarlo—. Gracias Koushiro-san —dijo abrazándolo sorpresivamente.

Él se quedó quieto sintiendo su rostro arder y su corazón acelerarse como si acabara de emprender una carrera, hasta que Hikari se apartó y lo miró avergonzada.

—Lo lamento, no estaba… no debí hacerlo, ¿puedes ponérmelo? —preguntó para acabar con aquel momento de incomodad.

—Cla-claro —tomó el broche de la pequeña caja y lo puso del lado derecho de su cabello.

Hikari le sonrió.

—¿Cómo me queda?

—Muy bonito —susurró apenado. Lo había comprado la semana pasado y lo tuvo en su escritorio hasta ese día antes de irse a la residencia Yagami preguntándose si le gustaría e incluso poniendo una fotografía a su lado para imaginar cómo le quedaría.

—Yo también te compré algo, sólo sacaré el celular y lo buscaré adentro, no me tardo —le explicó, sin embargo, cuando quiso tomar impulso para levantarse, descubrió la mano del chico en su muñeca.

—No te vayas —le dijo, y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la cabeza antes de sentir que la besaba, fue apenas un roce, un toque de labios que la estremeció y luego lo vio alejarse.

Le gustaba Koushiro, no sabía cuándo había empezado ni porqué, pero no le importaba. Saber que él le correspondía era más que suficiente. Trabajarían juntos a partir de ese punto, franqueando barreras y derribando miedos e inseguridades, porque a su lado se sentía bien y protegida.

Aquella noche algunos secretos salieron a la luz, aunque otros tantos permanecieron en la oscuridad, quizás era demasiado pronto para ellos, pero al día siguiente habría que enfrentarlos, claro que eso no era algo que le preocupara a ninguno de ellos en particular. Por el momento estaban disfrutando, salvando lo que quedaba de la navidad de ser un completo fiasco, porque las cosas no habían salido como ellos querían, pero eso no significaba que no fueran perfectas a su modo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Empecé a escribir esta historia sin que me convenciera del todo, porque terminé mis exámenes el día veinte y sólo me quedaban cuatro días para hacerlo, por lo que me costó bastante, me quedé pegada en varias partes y sumado a unos problemas de salud, tardé más tiempo del pronosticado inicialmente, pero de verdad espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquito _Chemical_, lo escribí con mucho cariño. Ninguna de las tres parejas es de las que más me acomodan, así que no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido, sobre todo con el Koukari, pero el esfuerzo estuvo.

Nunca fue mi intención alargarme tanto, simplemente se dio. Miraba cada tanto el número de página y no lo podía creer. Incluso lo corté antes de lo que tenía pensado, porque estoy agotada y no quería tardarme más tiempo en subir, por lo demás también me parecía que me estaba escapando mucho del concepto de "one-shot".

Ojala que hayáis pasado una muy feliz navidad :)

Nos volvemos a leer en alguna otra ocasión. ¡Ah! Y que tengan un próspero año nuevo.

~Bye~


End file.
